Lullaby of the Lilies
by Lovely Complex Girl
Summary: An AmuxIkuto fluff story: Amu loves telling her kids' stories, especially about how she lost her love, then won him back. Though she lost him once, she always knew they'd find one another back at the valley, listening to the lullaby of the lilies...
1. Lullabies

**Me: Ok, this is practically based off my book I'm writing, 'Lullaby of the Lilies.' Yes, I am writing a book. Because I am awesome. And my uncle has connections! He wrote and published books too. It's cool to have family members with connections. **

**Ikuto: Indeed it is. NOT.**

**Rima: ... What the hell is this?**

**Nagihiko: Obviously, Rima chan, it's an Amuto story.**

**Rima: *glares at me* **

**Me: I couldn't resist! **

**Itachi: Miyumi chan does not own Shugo Chara! *wink***

**Amu: Why is this so... depressing?**

**Me: I write depressing stuff. Deal with it!**

* * *

><p>A young woman with sharp gold eyes gazed into the young faces of her four children. The oldest, only 9 years old, reached over to pat the young woman's pale arm lovingly. "Tell us the story Mama," they cried out joyfully as they circled around the woman's bed and stared up at her with expectant eyes. The old woman paused to glance out the window. It was spring. Memories flooded her mind and a smile tugged at her plump lips. Memories of dancing in the field of daisies with him… The smile fell from her face and she sighed. She was going to tell the greatest of stories to these young souls; a story of innocence, of betrayal, and of loving someone so great one would sacrifice their own life just to see the other live on. The woman stood up straighter and she gazed down at the children intently, never breaking eye contact with them. The children squirmed under their Mama's wise gold orbs, but inched closer, hoping they could catch the story that this wise woman was going to tell.<p>

"It all began in the meadow," the mother crooned as the youngest child curled up on her Mama's lap and listened contently.

* * *

><p><em>'We were running through a field of daisies, hands held together, and smiles on our faces. It was butterfly season, the time to catch those wildly dainty creatures and then set them free. We were so young, so innocent at that time. It was before the Chara War, the war that destroyed our world.'<em>

"Ikuto! Ikuto," a small girl cried out as she ran through a field of daisies. Her short pink hair flew in the wind as she raced through the field. "Ikuto, where have you gone, you silly cay boy? Ikutoooo!" The little girl leapt through the field, but she could not find the blue haired boy. "I-Ikuto!" Her tawny eyes sparkled with worry and fat tears fell down her chubby cheeks. "Oh Ikuto! Where are you!"

"Boo."

The little girl shrieked and jumped into the air as a hand wrapped around her ankle. "Let go," the girl screamed as she kicked at the pale hand desperately. "Let go! I-Ikuto! Ikut-"  
>"Ow! Amu , you stupid girl! You kicked me." A blue haired boy rose from the tall grass and nursed his hand against his chest while glaring at the crying girl. "Are you- crying?" The boy stared in shock as the girl cried out and threw herself into the boy's arms.<p>

"I thought I lost you, Ikuto," the girl sobbed as she held onto the boy's neck. The boy sighed and patted the girl's back awkwardly. "Don't cry, Ikuto," the boy mumbled sheepishly. "You know I hate to see you cry." Amu sniffled and rubbed her eyes. "I-I'm sorry. I-I thought I-I lost you, a-and then I k-kicked your hand. Are you ok?" Ikuto's navy blue eyes sparkled mischievously as he patted Amu's head. "You're such a crybaby, you know that," Ikuto joked as he innocently grabbed Amu's hand and tugged her through the field. "You could never hurt me so easily, you know!" Amu blushed and grinned widely. "That's a good thing," she giggled as Ikuto and her skipped through the field. "Because I never want to hurt you, Ikuto! Never, ever!"

"Amu!"  
>"Ikuto!"<p>

The two children halted in their tracks as they heard their parents' calling their names. "Mum is calling me, Ikuto," Amu whispered as she released Ikuto's warm hand reluctantly. Ikuto nodded as a sad light reached his eyes. "My Mum is calling me too. See ya, Amu."

Amu watched as Ikuto turned in the direction of home and ran off, leaving their adventures from today behind. Amu sighed and kicked at a lily. "Stupid Ikuto, always making me worry like this. He doesn't even realize that I-"

"Amu chan!"

Amu glanced over her shoulder to see her mother smiling and waving toward her. Her mother. She was easily the most beautiful woman Amu had ever seen, with Ikuto's mother following up as second. Her light brown hair fell in waves over her shoulder and her big amber eyes shone with kindness. Her mother, the most beautiful woman ever!  
>"Coming Mother," Amu cried out as she picked up the skirt of her emerald green dress and raced toward her mother.<p>

"Nee chan! Nee chan!"

Amu smiled widely as her 1-year-old sister, Ami, ran out toward her with her arms outstretched, her big eyes flashing green in the sun.

"Nee chan!" Amu opened her arms wide as her little sister slammed into her and hugged her waist. "Neh, Nee chan? Tou san wanted to see you t-"

"Amu chan!"

Amu glanced up and squealed in pure happiness. "Papa," she shrieked as she raced toward the brown haired man and leapt into his arms. "Papa, how was your day today?" Her father's light green eyes smiled at his daughter as he held her close to his chest. "Sweet Amu," her father laughed. "I was busy working with the men in the fields, preparing for war." Amu nodded solemnly as her father droned on about EASTERs advances on the town.

"If this keeps up,sweetheart, we won't be able to fight them off and defend ourselves. I think we should leave town, just in case." Amu shook her head in disbelief as her father put her on the ground and instructed her to take Ami to bed. "You can't be serious, Papa," she muttered to herself as she picked Ami up and settled her in their bed. The last thought Amu had as she curled up next to her sister was of Ikuto, and what he was doing at the moment

* * *

><p>"You stupid child! You're weak, just like your mother! God knows you're not mine!"<p>

WHACK!

"Don't hit him," a pale blonde haired woman with violet eyes cried out as the navy haired man slammed the leather belt against Ikuto's bare back. Ikuto's mouth opened in horror, but no scream escaped as his mother grabbed his arm and yanked him toward her chest. "Don't you touch him, you bastard!" The navy haired man's dark blue eyes shone with rage. "You bitch," he spat as he grabbed a fistful of her hair and yanked her toward him, causing her to release Ikuto. "You insignificant bitch! I'll beat you bloody!" Ikuto scrambled off the floor and charged at his father. "No! Don't touch my mom!"

WHACK

A backhand caught him in the cheek and sent him flying toward the kitchen counter. Ikuto felt the rough wood hit his back and a metallic taste filled his mouth. He weakly glanced at his mother, who was struggling in his father's grasps. "Let me go, Aruto," she cried out as she painfully twisted in his hold. "Let me go!"

"Mommy, what's going on?"

Ikuto's eyes widened in fear as he glanced at the hallway to see his baby sister staring at him, her pink stuffed bunny clutched to her chest.

"Big Bwother, you're hurt," she squeaked as she raced toward Ikuto, her bunny long forgotten on the tile floor.

"Get back, Utau," Ikuto screamed as Aruto's grip on his mother weakened. "Go back upstairs!" Utau frowned and crossed her arms. "But... But I don't wanna! I wanna see Mommy and Daddy-"

"Sweetie," his mother whimpered. "Go to sleep, okay? Mommy will tuck you in."

Utau shook her head and grinned innocently. "I want Daddy to tuck me in tonight!" Aruto's grip on his mother finally fell apart as he strode up to his daughter. He bent down to get eye level with his violet-eyed baby girl, who was smiling up at him like an angel.

"Sure thing, Princess," Aruto chuckled as he picked Utau up and cuddled her close to his chest. "I'll even read you a bed time story."

The blonde haired girl squealed with happiness. "Thanks Daddy," she said as she wrapped her arms around her father and kissed him on the cheeks. "I wove you!"  
>A genuine smile reached Aruto's lips as he carried his little girl up the stairs, forgetting all about his broken wife and the son he never claimed as his own.<p>

Ikuto glared venomously at the door his father left through. "Bastard," he hissed as he crawled toward his mother, who was hanging her head low in exhaustion. "Mom, are you ok? Mom?"  
>His mother lifted her head and smiled weakly at her son, her beautiful son, the son Aruto claimed was not his. Her gifted, talented son who would one day save the world. "I'm fine, baby," she cooed as she wrapped her arms around Ikuto and pulled him close to her chest. "I'll protect you, baby."<p>

A fresh wave of tears hit Ikuto as he placed his head in the crook of his mother's neck and sobbed.

* * *

><p>"Ikuto!"<p>

Amu knocked on the door continuously, but no one answered the door. "Hm, I know he's here," Amu mumbled as she tugged Ami to stand beside her. "I won't leave until he answers!" Amu sat on the little brown bench and waited. She even picked up Ami and sat her on her lap. Finally, after what seemed like five minutes, Amu huffed and marched up to the door. "Hey," she screamed as she banged on the door. "Open up, Amu! I'm serious!"

The door creaked open to reveal a small purple-eyed girl with blonde hair. "Are you looking for my Nii san," the girl asked curiously as she stared at Ami with interest.  
>Amu blushed and shuffled her feet. "Yea," Amu finally admitted as she clutched Ami's hand tightly. "He didn't come to school today… and I was worried." The blonde haired girl grinned widely and opened the door completely. "Come in," the girl giggled as she grabbed Amu's arm and tugged her in. "You can find Ikuto and I can play with your sister!"<p>

Amu gawked at the girl as the girl ripped Ami's hand out of hers and pulled her in the direction of her room. "Ikuto nii san's room is over there," the girl yelled as she and Ami disappeared into her room.

Amu stared in shock at the girl. "She just… took Ami from me," Amu mumbled to herself as she shuffled toward the basement.

The sight that met her was not what she expected as she swung the basement door open.

"Ikuto! I-Ikuto, why are you covered in bruises," Amu cried out as she watched Ikuto painfully lift his body off his bed. The fear in his eyes had Amu worried. "I-Ikuto? What has happened to you," Amu cautiously cried as she raced toward Ikuto and grasped his hand. He winced and tugged his hand free from Amu.  
>"Amu," he whispered sadly. "Y-You're not supposed to be here. You need to leave. NOW."<p>

"I-Ikuto," she whispered. "Why do I have to-"

Amu froze as a shadow washed over her. "What is she doing here," a dark voice sneered behind her as a hand clamped tight on her shoulder. Amu gulped in fear and threw a glance over her shoulder to come face to face with anger filled blue eyes.

"H-Hello sir," Amu squeaked weakly as the man's eyes widened in shock. "I-I'm Amu, I-Ikuto's friend. I was just dropping by to see if he was alright, since he missed school and all." Amu pulled the stack of papers out of her pink bag and handed them to the man. "S-See? I even collected his homework for him!"

The man's eyes narrowed and he released Amu's shoulder. "Get the hell out of my house, and stay out," he hissed as he grabbed Ikuto's arm and yanked him toward him. "Say goodbye to your friend forever, Ikuto. You won't be seeing her again."

Amu's gold eyes widened. "Wh-What do you mean by forever," Amu whimpered as she dropped her bag and placed her tiny fists on her eyes to rub the tears away. Her little blue dress swayed side to side as she shook her hips. "P-Please, sir! D-Don't take Ikuto a-away! H-He's my best friend! And I-I lov-"

"Amu, stop talking, please."

Amu jumped in shock and stared at Ikuto as he stared at her with sadness. Amu screamed in pain. "D-Don't say goodbye, Ikuto," Amu shrieked as she ran up to Ikuto and clutched his sleeve. "P-Please don't. Remember the song w-we made? The l-lyrics I wrote? _B-Best friends forever, we'll stick together, when other friendships fade away into yesterday. Best friends for life, in battle and strife. We'll defend each others backs, which other friendships lack_-" Ikuto shook his head and laughed falsely. "God, Amu. You're so pathetic, always clinging onto me like I'm your life support. Grow up. I'm 12. You're 7. This friendship was destined to fall apart. You're a baby and I need real friends my age. It's time to quit playing pretend, Amu. Don't make this harder than it should... Goodbye, Amu. "

Tears swelled up in Amu's eyes and Ikuto's downcast face blurred. She could hear the sound of her heart breaking in two. "I-Ikuto! W-Why," Amu screamed as she raced out the door. "Why did you break me like this when I was falling for you? Get out, Love! I'll never l-love again! I hate you, Ikuto! I hate you!"

Ikuto watched with a broken heart as Amu grabbed her little sister's arms and ran out of his life forever…

"I did it to protect you, Amu," he whispered to himself as his father unwounded the whip and grinned at him maliciously. "I did all of this to protect you."

* * *

><p>"So he did all that for you, Mama," the 9-year-old girl cooed as she patted her mother's long pink hair lovingly. "He's so brave," the youngest, Lily, squealed as she latched onto her mother's shirt and looked up at her with bright brown eyes. The mother smiled softly at her children. "Yes, he was very brave. He was willing to sacrifice his own freedom to keep me safe," the woman whispered as her children scooted in closer to listen to their mother's tale.<p>

"Why would he let his father treat him like that," her brown haired son cursed as he pulled out his wooden sword. His big blue eyes were lit with anger. "If I were him, I'd give the father a piece of my mind, eh! He'd known to leave me alone once he saw my fists in his face!"

The mother laughed sweetly and patted her son on the head. "Really, Kai? That's what I thought at that age too, but now that I'm grown, I've realized that there are some battles that just can't be won." The 9 year old looked up at her mother questioningly. "Mama," she whispered as she clutched her mother's hand. "Why did this happen to him? Why him?"

The mother smiled gently as she kissed her daughter on the head. "Oh Kiki," the mother sighed as she held her clasped hands to her chest. "Sometimes I wonder the same thing. Why did he chase me off? Why did he not run away from his father's cruel punishments toward him? And when I think of the answers, it only makes him love him and respect him more than I did before. " Kiki cocked her head and stared up at her mother with curious amber orbs. "Mama, that makes no sense," Kiki muttered as her mother smoothed her wild blue locks against her head. Her mother chuckled and kissed Kiki's head once more. "Nothing ever in this world of ours makes sense, Kiki," her mother admitted as brown haired son, Lee, tugged at her hair. "Mama," Lee asked as his blue-green eyes expressed genuine curiosity. "What happened to Ikuto after that?" Mama smirked. "Well…" she began as her four children scooted in closer. "After he chased me off that day when we were young… I never saw him again. Until High School came along."

* * *

><p>She was walking down the hallways was her high school, her hair billowing behind her like wings. She was beautiful. She was majestic. She was Amu, and she needed no one. Except him. It as always him she wanted, though she knew in her heart she could never have him.<p>

Amu's heart skipped a beat and thumped faster in her chest as she spotted his shaggy navy hair standing apart from the bustling crowd of loud, boisterous students. Stray pieces of hair covered his brilliant navy eyes, frosty eyes that were now devoid of emotion. Amu sighed as she passed him in the hallway, holding her breath in hopes that he would recognize her and accept her, so that they could go back to the innocent days where they ran and played in the field beside their houses. But like any other day, he didn't even glance in her direction.

Amu huffed in anger and stomped toward her classroom, the straps of her pink backpack digging into her flesh. Damn him. If he was just going to ignore her, then she might as well give up hope. Why hold onto hope when it was obvious that her feelings would never be returned. "Hey Amu," a couple of boys hooted, hollered and whistled as she flounced into class with her pink backpack in her arms. "Looking good, as usual."

Amu frowned and refused to look at them. Why couldn't it be Ikuto calling her like that, speaking to her like that, looking at her… A goofy smile spread on her face as an image of a smirking Ikuto popped into her mind.

"Yea, in your dreams," Amu mumbled to herself as she shook the image of Ikuto out of her mind. "He's the one that ended the friendship, not me. Why should I even bother-" A yell of pain from behind her startled her. Amu's hazy mind cleared up and she whirled around to see the brunette boy clutching his nose in pain while glaring at… "Oh my God," Amu whispered as a crowd of students began to crowd around the injured boy and his attacker. "Ikuto! The hell?"

Ikuto's eyes were narrowed and his hands were clenched together in controlled rage as Amu took in the sight of the brunette boy who was dripping blood from his nose. Even Amu herself was frightened by the look in Ikuto's eyes. "Don't you talk about her like she's a prize to win," Ikuto growled in a calm voice as the brunette's friends inched away in fear from the boy. "Amu is a lady, and should be treated like one."

Amu's eyes widened in shock. He broke a guy's nose and made him bleed… for her? Amu's gold eyes softened at the thought that he actually cared. 'Oh Ikuto,' she thought as she took in the sight of Ikuto staring down the brunette haired boy. 'Do you really care for me?'

_"Goodbye, Amu. I don't need to be friends with a girl anyways."_

The quote rebounded off the inside of her mind and echoed, like a fading thought. Amu's eyes lost their soft gaze as she tried to stop the tears from falling from her eyes. 'That's right,' Amu thought to herself. 'He's the one that said he wouldn't want to be friends. It was his fault…' Was it not him that said that he didn't need a girl as a friend? Was it not him who broke her and made her cry for hours each night? Was it not him who left her with a broken heart? Her eyes narrowed in disgust. How dare he try to protect her after he had broken her and made her feel useless, unloved, and UNBEAUTIFUL? That- That- BASTARD.

SLAP

All heads turned to stare in shock at Amu's raised hand as she sneered at Ikuto, who gently touched his inflamed cheek.

"Who asked you to protect me," Amu yelled as she shoved Ikuto away from the brunette boy and glared at him. "Who the hell are you to protect me? My bodyguard! Answer me!"

Ikuto held his head down in shame as Amu coldly stared him down. "I want- was… trying to protect you," Ikuto murmured as he hid his face underneath his bangs. Amu held back the urge to stroke Ikuto bruised cheek. She settled for glaring at him with hatred.

"Well, NEWS FLASH, Ikuto ku- Tsukiyomi san," Amu sneered as she grabbed the brunette boy a tissue and blotted his nose. She wiped at the blood and smiled coldly at the grimacing Ikuto. "Since you sure as hell don't need me, I DON'T NEED YOU! Or want you near me! So get the hell out of my life!"

Amu stared at Ikuto, praying that he would read the love in her eyes; praying that he would fight for her, fight against her, all in the name of Lo-

"Fine," he snarled as he shoved his hands in his pockets and glared at Amu. "Like I wanted to be your prince in shining armor anyways."

Tears swelled in Amu's eyes as Ikuto scurried out the door, leaving behind a simple note on the tile floor. Amu stared at the note with hatred in her heart and with no rational thought in her mind. "I hate you, Ikuto," she shrieked as she ripped the note into pieces, just like her heart was in, and threw it out the window, silently hoping that Ikuto would feel the hurt that she was living.

If only she had read the note, she would have seen in bold letter;

**"Sometimes, I wish I could be her knight, but to be her knight, I would put her in danger. So I will play the bad guy, even if I never win the girl. Because I'd rather lose her love than her life."**

* * *

><p>"Mommy," Lily asked innocently as she tugged at her mother's locks. "Why the letter? Why not read the letter?"<p>

A sad smile lit the mother's face as she glanced out the window. "Why didn't I read that note," she muttered to herself as Lily took a hold of her hand. "I thought I didn't need to know what was in that letter. Maybe it was a goodbye letter, and Lily, I just wasn't ready to say goodbye…"

Lily smiled, an intelligent smile that made her look older and wiser than she was, and pulled at her mother's wrist. "Why expect something like that when he obviously still cared, Mommy?" The mother sighed and rubbed Lily's pink hair lovingly. "Lily darling, I wish even I knew the answer. Why did he… care so much after he let me go? Just why?" Lily smiled and laughed.

"Because Mommy," Lily giggled as if it were the most obvious thing on the planet. "He wanted to be your Knight in shining armor coming to save you on his white horse!"

The mother blinked in wonder and patted her daughter on the head. "You think," she mumbled as a blush colored her cheeks. "Nah, he probably just felt protective of me. He always was protective..."

Kiki tugged at her mother's arm and blushed. "M-Mom," she mumbled as her mother bent closer to her daughter to catch her words. "Did you never stop and think that he was protective because he loved you?"

The mother smirked and threw her head back as her twinkling laughter fell from her lips. "Oh, Kiki," she cried joyously as she wiped away tears. "I've always thought that was the reason! I just wanted him to be man enough to admit it to my face!" Kai frowned.

"I still think he should have punched his father," he mumbled as the mother continued her story…

* * *

><p>Beautiful music fell from her mouth as Amu poured her emotions into her song. For weeks, she had felt a buildup of emotion whirling around inside of her that was threatening to burst free from her. Finally, after coming home from school with tears in her eyes, Amu had snatched up her music sheets and fled to her world, the valley of the lilies, and raced toward the cherry tree that she and Ikuto used to sleep under. Reaching the cherry tree, she collapsed onto the base and cried, singing her song weakly to the flowers.<p>

She loved her voice; it was like an extension of her. It defined her, made her who she was. The song inside of her was her everything. When she sung, she didn't just sing for fun; no, her songs were her words, her emotions, all bundled up into songs, and notes, lyrics even. She was her voice, as much as it was her.

_Best friends forever… for tomorrow and a day. _

_We'll stick together as others fade into yesterday._

_Best friends for life, in battle and strife. _

_We'll defend each other's in love and war, my!_

_What our friendship has in store!_

_It'll only get better as age comes and goes._

_We're friends like no other, like a thorn needs a rose. _

_When you need a shoulder, I'll stand and be your rock. _

_Like a key is nothing when not paired with a lock. _

_But now emptiness defines the friendship we once held._

_You broke your promise, Alas! Your trickery is why I fell._

_Best friends forever, what an empty word, I say._

_We would have been together, but we faded into yesterday._

The lyrics fell from her lips sweetly as she poured her emotions through her voice. The song was tragic, heartbreaking perhaps. He broke her, so she deserved the right to sing and pour all her emotion into this. It was the least he could allow her, since she could not ever tell him what she truly felt.

_If I said I love you, would you push me aside?_

_Mock me for life, make me cry on the inside?_

_If I wanted to kiss you, would you leave me behind?_

_Best friends forever, oh! It's nothing but a bitter lie!_

Why, why did she ever fall for… HIM? He was so imperfect! He wasn't a prince charming, he was no knight in shining armor; he shared nothing in common with her! She was a singer, a lover, a fighter! Passion ruled over her heart and mind! And he! He was critical and cold! He used logic and science to define his world! Logic came first in his world. If it couldn't be proven by science, it did not exist. she followed the rules; he defied them. That was what he lived by!

Amu's smiled sadly as the song grew even more tragic. They did share… some things in common. They both knew the dance of the forest! They had both sang with the river, played with Nature's creatures, slept in the warm embrace of the cherry tree, kissed the lush lips of the tickling grass… and…

Amu smiled as the lilies danced with the wind. Her song grew happy as joy overflowed Amu's heart.

They both loved the lullaby of the lilies.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Woah. That was-<strong>

**Ikuto: Deep. **

**Amu: Captivating. **

**Nagihiko: An enchanting tale that is medicine for the heart!**

**Rima: A sick story that makes me want to vomit my insides and claw my eyes out. *frown***

**Me: Uh, no Rima. I don't think so. **

**Rima: No, I think it does make me want to throw up.**

**Me: Well, I don't care about your opinion.**

**Nagihiko: Rima, be nice.**

**Rima: How about no?**

**Itachi: T^T Review.**


	2. Nightmares

**Me: This is the second part to Lullaby of the Lilies! **

**Itachi: Um, Miyumi? Why the long face?**

**ME: ... This story sucks. T^T**

**Ember: WHAT? NO IT DOES NOT!**

**Ikuto: Ayyyy! Screw your other characters! It's all about me and Amu here!**

**Aiden: Um, screw you. This story would never have been born without me and Ember. **

**Ember: Hell yea! I'm her first character ever! So suck on those lollipops! **

**Yaya: Yaya likes lollipops! XD**

**Me: ... Dirty mind! I have a diiiirty miinnnd!**

**Ikuto: Lol, you little perv. :)**

**Amu: Enjoy! Miyumi does not own Shugo Chara!**

**Me: Man, do I wish!**

* * *

><p><strong>"Amu!"<strong>

**"Ikuto!"**

**Darkness. There was only darkness… And a pool of blood next to a black door, a door that seemed to smiling at her with a malicious grin… Where was that blood coming from?**

**Amu's breath quickened and her heart raced as her hand clutched the silver knob and she slowly opened the door….**

**A red garden was opened before her. She was breathless as she shut the door behind her and approached a red lily, lying in a pool of blood. Amu followed the trail of crimson, desperate to find whose blood was tainting the lilies, praying that whoever was bleeding was at least alive. The river of red led her to the cherry blossom tree, whose long limbs were bare and pale, so colorless without their pink blossoms. Underneath the tree, Amu caught a flash of blue, covered in a cloak of red, like Red Riding Hood.**

**Amu screamed as the empty blue eyes of Ikuto bore into her. "I-Ikuto," she shrieked as she clutched onto him for dear life, wondering why the place where her happiness was born now brought out her darkest fears. The lilies were now red monsters that were threatening to swallow her up. Amu screamed and pulled Ikuto closer toward her, tears falling from her eyes. "Ikuto! Wake up," she cried as the darkness began to engulf her. "Wake up, please. I didn't tell you I love you!"**

**Amu looked back at the shadows and cried out. There was a face in the shadows, smiling at her with a maniacal sort of glee. "Go away," she screamed as the smile drew closer toward her. "Get away from us!"**

**It was then that Amu realized why she was so scared.**

**She couldn't hear the lullaby of the lilies. **

* * *

><p>Amu startled from her slumber and clutched the cherry blossom in her hands to her racing heart. She'd forgotten all about coming to the field.<p>

She was lying on the cherry tree limb, fingering a cherry blossom lazily with a frightened look in her eyes. It was only a dream, but it felt like a warning of a darker future. She had felt a foreboding sense wash over her as she had continued on through that gruesome dream… She shuddered in fright. "It was only a dream," Amu whispered to herself as she threw the cherry blossom out of her hands. "Damnit, Amu. It was only a dream. Calm down, girl."

Amu stared down at the piece of paper on her lap exasperatedly as the pen in her mouth fluttered with the wind's movements. She hated incomplete poetry. Very much. Yes, focus on the poetry, not the dream. It was just a stupid dream...

Her blood froze over as she read over her poem, now completed, though she didn't remember ever finishing it.

_"There once was a boy who played in the flowers._

_The feel of his girl's hand is the love that overpowers._

_One day, his father blew a storm over his parade._

_That was the day, his happiness fled away._

_The girl in pink never looked in his direction._

_He never knew she held the same affection._

_The days grew dark without her smiles and laughter._

_Days turned to months, and years followed after._

_He sat under a tree from his childhood days._

_He never lived tomorrow, since he was stuck in yesterdays._

_Without her smiles, there was no meaning to his life._

_With a lily in his hands, he grabbed a hold of the knife._

_The lilies of the field were painted red with his blood._

_The slashes on his body were psychotic symbols of his love._

_A smile of darkness touched his lips once more._

_One day, he said, they'll meet at the bleeding black door._

_A bloody red lily in a field of pure white_

_Is nothing more than an ominous sight._

_A dead kiss on his lips was their love's Achilles._

_A century twas passed until they met again in the red lilies._

_The lullaby of lilies is no more than a dream. _

_The smile in the shadows, the quietness of her scream._

_His undead soul will never rest until the day he sees;_

_They will meet again one day, listening to the lullaby of the lilies." _

Amu froze with fear as icy pricks dug into her skin. She didn't remember writing these words. 'Oh God,' Amu thought frantically to herself. 'I-I don't remember writing this. This can't be mine!' And as hysteria overtook Amu's whole being, she failed to notice that the lilies in the field were bleeding red.

A crack of thunder overhead! Amu shrieked and clutched the pink journal to her heart. It wasn't supposed to rain yet. She casted the sky an annoyed glare as the grey clouds swirled menacingly above her.

Finally, a curtain of cold rain slammed into Amu, chilling her to the bone and plastering her pink hair to her forehead.

She swayed with the wind as the rain poured down on her. She would just let the rain wash away her sorrows now. It wasn't like anyone cared that she was here. Maybe her family, but they would get over it. Amu sighed and lazily plucked a cherry blossom from the cherry tree as lightning flashed across the dark skies.

"Nothing to do," Amu murmured as she plucked cherry blossoms off the tree. "Nothing to see. Nothing is beautiful in this world of mystery."

...

Something was wrong with the lily field. There were not supposed to be any red lilies in the field, and yet, a scarlet color covered a part of the field like a bloody blanket, cloaking the pure lilies in red.

"What is that," Amu whispered to herself as she leapt from the cherry tree and shook water from her hair. "There isn't supposed to be any red in this field…"

**_The lilies of the field were painted red with his blood._**

**_Painted Red with his Blood._**

**_His Blood._**

Amu screamed and leapt down from the tree limb, fear clutching onto her heart. "No," she shrieked as she ran toward the red lilies. "It was just a dream! I was just my words! This can't be coming true!" Racing toward the red lilies, she caught a flash of blue hair… covered in blood, like a red cloak. The howling wind threatened to tug her away from the sight, but she shook the rain and wind off her back and ran toward the red lilies.

"No! No damnit," Amu shrieked hysterically as she crouched beside the pale faced boy and pulled him into her bosom. "No. No. Don't die. Don't die…"

Faded blue eyes looked up at her as a weak smile tugged on Ikuto's lips.

"Amu... you came… to the field," he wheezed as Amu stroked his wet hair. "I thought… you forgot this place."

Amu laughed hysterically as she kissed Ikuto's forehead.

"You stupid boy," she screamed as she wiped blood of his wet face. "I always come here… to listen to the lullaby of the lilies.

* * *

><p>Beep.<p>

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

Amu blankly stared at the heart monitor as the nurse continued telling her the diagnosis, even though it was obvious that Amu did not care, as long as Ikuto's heart kept beating. She had been sitting there for a week now, refusing to leave his side until he woke. She wanted to be the first one to see him. She saved him, damnit, so she was going to see him first, no matter what she had to do. "Ikuto," she murmured as the nurse stared at her with wonder. "Why?"

"You love him, don't you?"

Amu shot a sharp glare at the red haired nurse who was staring at her with wonder. "So what if I am," Amu growled roughly as she grasped Ikuto's cold hand in her own. "Is there a problem?" The red haired nurse blushed in embarrassment and shook her head. "N-No," she mumbled weakly as she stared at Amu and Ikuto's clasped hands with scrutinizing green eyes. "It's just... Most women would abandoned their man after finding out that they had tried to kill themself. I think it's brave that you stayed with him. It's awfully sweet, like a romance. Not many love stories like you and his, I'll say."

Amu smile softly at the red haired girl, who awkwardly smiled back at her. "Thanks," Amu whispered as the red haired girl patted her shoulder and left the room. "At least you noticed how perfect he and I were for each other."

* * *

><p>Nobody noticed that they were gone. Except her family, but they knew why. Nobody else needed to know where she was. It wasn't any of their business if she was watching over Ikuto for two weeks, barely eating during that time. It didn't matter, because all her pain was worth it when she saw him open his eyes.<p>

"Ikuto!"

She had him in a bear hug instantly as her emotional state finally collapsed. "Y-You almost- and the lilies- Red lilies- like my poem and dream- and your arms- carved the words love and hate- Love and Hate!"

Ikuto stared at her curiously as she mumbled in his hospital gown. "Amu," he muttered sadly as the frail girl cried in his arms. "Have you been here... this whole time?"

"Don't leave me," she cried as she clung tighter onto his shirt. "You promised we'd be friends forever..."

Ikuto smiled sadly as he brushed a stray piece of hair out of Amu's face.

"I'm staying," Ikuto whispered in Amu's ear as she slowly fell asleep. "Friends forever, even if they try to tear us apart. I'm not leaving you again..."

Ikuto smiled softly as Amu fell asleep in his arms, a peaceful smile on her face.

"She never left your side, you know. Not once."

Ikuto turned his head to catch the red haired nurse staring at him pensively.

"She loves you," the nurse continued. "She'd do anything to be with you."

Ikuto blushed and mumbled under his breath.

"That's the reason why we can't be together," Ikuto mumbled as he stared at Amu lovingly.

"Our love is our Achille's heel. It will only bring our downfall. And I'd rather her live hating me, than die loving me."

* * *

><p>Amu was sitting beside Ikuto, a smile brightening her face. Ikuto had finally been released from the hospital, but he had to go through therapy to fix his emotional state. Ikuto's hand in hers tightened as he fearfully looked at her.<p>

"I'm scared," he mouthed as they stood in front of the therapist office. Amu clutched his hand tighter and smiled.

"Do't be. I'm right here with you, every step of the way," she chirped as she tugged him toward the revolving door.

"It's all about baby steps, Ikuto," she encouraged as Ikuto took a small step toward the door.

"Every great accomplishment started as a small step."

Ikuto smiled at her and pulled her into his embrace.

"What would I do without you," he sighed as Am wrapped her arms around his waist.

"You'd be as lost without me... as I would be without you."


End file.
